Kurt Flynn
}} Kurt Flynn is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. After his wife's untimely death, Kurt decided to take his son Owen on a little camping trip to clear their heads. However, this landed them in more danger than they intended when they stumbled upon the newly-cursed Storybrooke, Maine. Here, they met Mayor Regina Mills, who appeared kind at first, but her obsession to overcome loneliness lead her to attempt to kidnap the father and son. Kurt told his child to run when he himself was arrested, and Owen promised that he'll never stop looking for his father. However, his efforts were in vain, as Owen later discovered, his father died shortly after the two of them parted ways. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Early Life' }} Owen Flynn and his father, Kurt Flynn, are seen camping in the woods as the former makes his own lanyard. Soon, Kurt gives the kid the braided key chain he himself when he was young. The sky becomes suddenly stormy and Kurt tells Owen to get inside the tent as they see a large storm cloud heading for them. The next morning, the two of them see that a town has suddenly appeared, one that was not there the day before, and go into it to investigate where they are welcomed to Storybrooke, Maine by the town sheriff. They are unable to leave due to the fact that their car was crushed by a tree in the storm and head to Granny's Diner where they are approached by Regina, the mayor, whose angry that Owen is sitting in her spot. Having thought her town unable to find, she is displeased to see two people from the outside world, but is soon touched when Owen gives her his lanyard as a thank you for letting him sit in her spot. She meets them the next day and reveals she's hastened the repair of their truck, however, she soon becomes bored with the repetitive days and invites Owen and Kurt around for dinner. At dinner, Regina learns that Own's mother died six months prior and he tells her he's no longer happy at home, they then bond when she tells him she came there for a fresh start as well and he tells her she would make a good mother. The next day, Regina learns that the Flynns' car has been repaired and they lift with it and so she orders the sheriff to chase them down to get them to stay. After a high-speed car chase, Kurt ends up being arrested but tells Owen to run, assuring him that as long as he keeps the braided key chain with him, he will have a piece of his father. Regina tries to stop Owen, reminding him that he liked it in her town, but he tells her that he doesn't want to be there under the current circumstances, he runs away. Later, Owen returns with police, however, the curse causes the town to be concealed so that it's unable to find. Owen promises to find his father. 'Post-Death' 'Season 2' }} When Greg (Owen) returns to Storybrooke, he tortures Regina into revealing where Kurt is, and she tells him that she killed him and buried the body at his campsite. Later, a shovel is seen digging into the dirt of Storybrooke's forest and Greg Mendell heaves leaves and soil out of the ground with it, wielding the shovel many times at his old campsite. Eventually, the spade hits something hard within the ground and Greg's face grows worried as he begins to rifle through the dirt with his hands. He eventually finds a piece of clothing and digs further before discovering Kurt Flynn's skull buried in the woods. Greg stands up, appalled to see his father's corpse in such a state. Trivia *His casting call describes his as "Ben, a 40-year-old, kind widower who is trying to help his son deal with the loss of his mother". Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters